This is why we fight
by the ticking clock
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn comfort each other before the Battle at the Black Gates.


**This story just randomly popped into my head….it takes place right before the battle of The Black Gates. Legolas and Aragorn comfort each other while they wait for the dawn…**

**it hints at the fact that Legolas's father abused him...I highly doubt it, but it is just my idea, so don't judge. also I borrowed an idea from another fanfic writer. whoever it is deserves the credit, they are truly amazing and a much better writer then i. **

**Everything belongs to Tolkien, and Peter Jackson  
><strong>

Aragorn could not sleep.

He had expected this, so it did not surprise him. He never slept before a battle. Nerves and adrenaline were already coursing through him, making his limbs twitch and tingle and his heart pound. He rose from his bed and padded quietly down the cold marble halls, seeking the wind and fresh air that would clear his head. Perhaps he could get a few hours of sleep tonight.

He didn't really realize where he was going until he burst out into the garden of the White Tree. The ever-present guards of the pitifully bare and skelton-like tree did not even look at him as he walked past. They were immobile like stone.

Aragorn walked past them and stood at the wall, looking out over Minas Terith. The Pelonore fields were bare, and the city silent and still. It was as if Gondor were holding it's breath in anticipation of the battle to come.

He inhaled, sucking in the cool air gratefully, and lifted his face to the breeze, trying to calm and still his whirling thoughts. He had been in so many battles before, he had been on the edge of death so many times, and yet…he had never been this afraid. Not during the battle for Helm's Deep, or on the Paths of the Dead, or in Moria, not even on the battle of the Pelanore fields. He had never felt this flippant, ever-present fear that nawed at him now.

_What's wrong with me? _He thought, only realizing that he had whispered the words aloud when a soft voice beside him said, "I knew I would find you here, Estel."

Aragorn whipped around.

Legolas was standing beside him, his hawk-like profile illuminated by the faint moonlight, his alabaster skin glowing like a star. He was not looking at Aragorn, but out over the city, slender hands gripping the wall. To anyone else, the elf would have appeared relaxed, but Aragorn knew something was wrong by his friend's absolute stillness.

Legolas was still not looking at him, "To answer your question," He said slowly, "There is nothing wrong with you."

Aragorn cursed softly under his breath. "I shouldn't feel this way."

"How do you feel?"

"I-" Aragorn clenched his hands tighter over the cool marble. "I feel…I'm afraid."

"Do you remember," Legolas said very softly, "when I first taught you how to swim?"

The question caught Aragorn completely off guard and he gaped at the elf. "What?"

"When you were four, your brothers and I were charged with teaching you how to swim," Legolas said matter-a- factly, "You were absolutely terrified. You hated the water. Your brothers could not make you even go near it. But then I had an idea. I picked you up and started telling you a story. You were so enraptured by the tale that you didn't even realized I had carried you into the water until I told you. By that afternoon, you were swimming."

Aragorn had no idea where his friend was going with this, but the odd tone of the elf's voice caught his attention. Legolas was talking without emotion, which was an immediate sign that something was deeply troubling him. Why wasn't the elf saying anything?

"I still shouldn't feel this way."

Legolas turned to face him then, his cat-like eyes turning an eerie silver in the light of the moon. "Aragorn, fear can be a tool if wielded correctly. Your fear will give you strength and purpose in battle. Fear pushes us to our limit. And you are still functioning, yes?"

"I suppose," Aragorn sighed. "I just wish I could _sleep._"

Legolas surprised him then by smiling bitterly. "Sleep might prove to not be helpful at all, Aragorn."

Aragorn. Legolas had called him by his true name twice now. Something was deeply unsettling his friend. "Have you been having nightmares?"

The elf's shoulders tensed, and he looked away from Aragorn and out across the plains, his expression unreadable. "Yes."

"Would you like to tell me about them?"

The elf shrugged. "They are just memories."

Aragorn could guess what horrific memories Legolas was re-living in his nightmares, and he sighed. "Oh, Legolas…"

The elf did not move or speak for a long time. He stared out at the city of Gondor with a nearly impassive expression. Eventually he said, "I have been fighting the shadow my whole life. Both the inner torments and the fear wielded among the people of Middle Earth, but never-" His voice broke for a moment, but then he continued on, "Never, have I felt it like this."

His friend's words jarred Aragorn's own feelings and he moved closer to the elf. "I know what you mean."

Legolas sighed and glanced at him. "Do you know what would help both of us right now?"

"No." Aragorn answered honestly.

Legolas smiled, eyes suddenly gleaming with energy. "Catch me if you can!" He exclaimed, and leaped forward.

Aragorn watched the elf lope away in complete shock for a full minute, before smiling reluctantly and racing after him.

The two friend's chased each other silently around the sleeping city, and Aragorn could feel the tension leaving him as he ran, the wind whipping through his hair, laughing like a child as he chased the elf through the streets.

Eventaully, Legolas whirled around and leaped to meet him, tackling Aragorn to the ground. The elf was laughing, but Aragorn sensed that the darkness was still weighing on the elf. He flipped Legolas off him and they layed on the cool street together, staring up at the stars.

"You are still troubled," He said after awhile.

"So are you." The elf answered.

Aragorn sighed and rolled over to face his friend. "I don't know what to do."

"We will fight." Legolas answered simply.

"I know. I just feel like this battle has more significance then the others."

The elf studied him for a long moment before he said, "In the end, Aragorn, it is just another fight. That is all it is. I think, however, that you are more worried as riding out as king."

Legolas's words hit home. Aragorn closed his eyes. "Yes."

"Oh Estel," The elf said softly, and Aragorn was glad the elf had called him by his child hood name, "When will you finally see who you are?"

"I know who I am," Aragorn said, gritting his teeth.

"Yet you do not want to face who you are." The elf said gently. "You have already proven to the people that you are their king. Now all you must do is show them the way."

Aragorn did not say anything. Legolas's gentle words made sense, and they did lift the majority of his worries. "Will you not talk to me of your own fears?"

The elf sighed. "They are small, pointless worries."

"But they keep you from sleeping."

"I have not slept peacefully for sometime, Tithen Pen, but yes, tonight was the worst." The elf's eyes grew distant. "I was there again, Estel. I felt everything, saw everything, and I could not wake up. I would scream and scream, and be unable to pull away from the darkness." He shuddered, and a single tear slipped down his cheek.

Aragorn wrapped an arm around his friend. "But that is in the past, Las. It is all over now."

"I know," The elf whispered, turning his face into Aragorn's shoulder. "I know."

They remained like that, huddled together under the stars for sometime, before Aragorn spoke again. "Have you ever wondered why we fight?"

Legolas lifted his head and looked at the Ranger feircly. "I fight," He said flatly. "For my people, and for the free people everywhere," A faint smile curled his lips, "even the dwarfs." The elf cocked his head. "And I fight for you."

"Me?"

"Yes." The elf touched Aragorn's cheek. "I fight for friendship, and love. Because that is what truly defeats the darkness."

Aragorn smiled at his friend. "Yes. I fight for us, and the people of Gondor, and my family and the little hobbits. Espically Frodo."

"Do not regret your descion to leave, Frodo," Legolas said instantly. "He chose his own path." The elf closed his eyes and inhaled. "I sense that he is close now, very close…"

"Close to destroying the ring or succumbing to it?"

"Both"

Aragorn shivered and pulled his friend closer. "Thank you, Las. For everything."

The elf laughed softly in his ear. "Thank _you _Estel." He motioned to the sun as it rose, and the soft sounds of the city coming to life. "This is why we fight."

Aragorn nodded and pulled the elf to his feet, drawing his sword. He felt tall and strong, and _ready. _"This is why we fight."

**Sooo, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Oooh…Review please!  
><strong>


End file.
